


The Call

by W01FS0NG



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mention of Deckard Shaw, mysterious phone call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: Lila Gray (who lives in the basement flat of 221B Baker Street) gets a phone call from an unknown number
Kudos: 4





	The Call

Lila Gray. She moved into the basement flat of 221B Baker Street after the events of The Great Game, as John titled it in his blog.

She’s never told the boys what she does for a living, and unluckily for Sherlock, he can’t read her. Mycroft can’t either. They do, however, know that she is well versed in the language of flowers, sign language, French, Spanish, Farsi, and Arabic. They know that because whenever she got mad, she’d start ranting in a foreign language. They’ve also heard her speak, or rather, shout in different languages on the phone. They know about the flower thing because Sherlock brought her on a case once which involved such a thing. It was in that same case that they discovered her ability to communicate with the deaf.

The Woman, also known as Irene Adler, was the second true mystery to Sherlock. Just like Lila, she couldn’t be read. Interestingly enough, it was Lila who opened the safe instead of Sherlock. She _was_ being held at gunpoint, but before the countdown was finished she blurted out, “Oh for god sakes I know the code!” She was then allowed to open said safe (and well, you know the rest). Irene thought her to be impressive. In what ways, she didn’t express. 

Now, they had just gotten back from Baskerville. She knew that Sherlock was going to conduct an experiment on John in the lab and chose not to be a part of it. She was the one to figure out that the drug was in the fog.

Lila, Sherlock, and John were all hanging out in 221B Baker Street. The two men sat on the couch. Mycroft (who had come in person to, in a sense, reprimand his younger brother for using his ID to get himself into a government laboratory) was just about to leave when she got a call from a number that said: no caller ID. She chose to put it on speakerphone.

“Who is this?” She asked the caller.

“Who would you like it to be?” That voice and that accent were recognizable from anywhere. It was Moriarty. John visibly tensed while Sherlock looked very agitated. Mycroft stood there, slightly curious.

She only knows who this man is because he approached her once. This was before Lila had known Holmes and Watson. “What do you want?” She enunciated. She really did not want to be speaking with him. He reminded her, not of her ex, but of what her ex was doing with his life.

“Always right to the point,” he muttered. “Listen, I have this unconscious six-year-old with me… and interestingly she has your DNA. Believe me, I checked.”

Lila’s eyes widened, as did everyone else’s. She stood stalk still. Now Mycroft was really interested. She got a glimpse of pure shock from Sherlock as he could have never deduced that. John’s mouth was agape. Her eyes then hardened and she didn’t hesitate before responding in an uninterested manner, “Oh really?”

“And here’s the best part,” he continued. Lila could feel that he was devilishly smirking on the other line. She knew what was coming, and was almost afraid of her neighbors’ reactions. “The father is none other than Deckard Shaw. You know, the former MI6 agent turned international criminal. I have to say, I was surprised, but now I think I'm impressed. But what would a girl like you have been doing with a guy like him? Childhood friend no doubt.”

“What do you want?” She repeated. Her voice wavered slightly. Ms. Gray almost gasped as she realized her mistake. She dared not look at her friends.

“Ooo, now you show emotion. Listen… come work for me… or say goodbye to your child, or really, niece, since you gave the child to your sister for her to raise. I’ll contact you again in a week.” He ended the call before she could say another word.

The flat was completely silent for what felt like an eternity. The detective stated at her as her eyes searched through about a million different imaginary things. Finally, Sherlock and Lila spoke over each other. “Lila-“ “I have to make a few phone calls.”

She paced around the room. Her fingers shook as she searched through the contacts on her iPhone. Her less dominant hand tapped nervously on the back her device. When she had finally selected the person she wanted to talk to, she brought the device up to her ear. “Come on. Damn it. Pick up. Pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up.” She breathed a sigh of relief. The recipient must have accepted the call. “Deckard. Hi. Listen, you’re not going to like what I have to say… Yes, well, you might want to put those plans on hold for a few days, maybe more. Listen, Addy’s been kidnapped...“ Her cold and calculating gaze switched between Sherlock and John as she said, “We can’t involve the police…” Somehow the men both knew that she also meant not involving either of them. “They’re trying to strike a deal with me. I work for them or she dies… Please. Come home… thank you.” A tear had started to form in her eye. She dismissed it, knowing full well that it was currently cascading down her cheek.

“Lila,” John attempted. She ignored him and rushed down to her flat. He went after her. Sherlock’s friend doesn’t know sometimes when to give people emotional space. The younger Holmes brother deduced that he would most likely try to pry on why she didn’t want any help from the police, or even John and Sherlock themselves.

“Well then, I suppose I should take my leave.” The older Holmes boy stated, halting his leaning against the wall. “I’ll let you know when Shaw is in the country,” Mycroft stated before he left. Sherlock gave him no reply.

“LEAVE ME ALONE JOHN!!!” The consulting detective heard his other friend say. 

_“Interesting,”_ Holmes thought. _“Very interesting.”_ The man now seemed to go into his mind palace. Was she upset? No. Maybe? Where has he heard the name Deckard Shaw before? Maybe the news? Wait, he barely watches the news. Lila Gray is 31 now, and the child is six, meaning that she had ‘Addy’ when she was 25. But what would be her reason for giving up the child? Maybe it was the realization that they couldn’t take care of her? But why? Does she not see herself as mother material? Her ex obviously wasn’t going to stick around long, what with him being a criminal and all. He guessed that she would make another phone call to her sister, as Moriarty didn’t say anything about her whereabouts. How does she even know about Moriarty anyway? They’ve never spoken to her about him. Maybe from John’s blog. Or maybe she was approached by him.

John came up the steps with heavy feet, defeated. He slumped down into his chair. “Sherlock, did you know about any of this?” No answer. “Are you even listening to me?” Still no answer. “How can she not want our help?”

“John, the best thing we can do for her now is support her,” the tall dark-haired man finally spoke up. “You know we can’t change her mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Help!
> 
> I litteraly wrote this in a few hours
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
